Nikki Grahame
was originally a contestant on the UK version of Big Brother, appearing as a contestant on Big Brother UK 2006 and Ultimate Big Brother, and later appearing as a special houseguest on Big Brother UK 2015. In 2016, she along with Big Brother Australia 10 winner Tim Dormer was chosen to enter the Big Brother Canada 4 house as a "Wildcard Houseguest". During her first season on the UK edition of the show, Nikki became infamous for her frequent temper tantrums over minor issues such as the lack of bottled water or the house being too cold. In one particularly notable instance, she repeatedly yelled "Who IS she?" in the Diary Room in reference to fellow houseguest Susie Verrico. In spite of this, Nikki quickly became a fan favorite, placing fifth in her initial season and being voted the runner-up of her second season. Once Nikki entered the BBCAN Grand, she was thrown for a loop due to how different this game was from her previous experiences. Nikki began as a very non-strategic player, and was able to stay in the game due to her not being viewed as a threat. As time passed, she began to think more strategically, having a very good read of her fellow houseguests, although she was never one to make big moves. She was able to remain in the game by floating in the middle. She frequently switched her allegiances based on how she felt about specific people at certain moments. Biography Adventurous, brave, and loyal, Nikki doesn’t play Big Brother with any sort of strategy in mind, and just enjoys the experience and people while she’s in the house. Player History - Big Brother UK 2006 Nominations History } |Susie Verrico | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" |5 |Lisa Huo | | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" |6 | | |- |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" |7 | |Mikey Dalton |- |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" |8 | | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" |9 | colspan="3" rowspan="3" style="background-color:#666666;" |''Evicted'' |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" |10 |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" |11 |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" |12 | | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" |13 | | style="background-color:#FBF373;" |''Fifth Place'' |} Player History - Ultimate Big Brother Nominations History Player History - Big Brother Canada 4 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Trivia * She was evicted from Big Brother Canada 4 on her 34th birthday. * She is one of four houseguests, along with Mike "Boogie" Malin (BBUS), Janelle Pierzina (BBUS), and Jade Goody (BBUK), to compete on three different seasons. Although she also appeared as a "Time Warp Housemate" on Big Brother UK 2015, she did not officially compete on this season. **Of these 4 houseguests, Nikki is is the only one to not place worse the 6th in any of her seasons, with Janelle placing 12th, Boogie in 10th, and Jade in 9th and quitting the house on day 2 on one of their respective seasons (Jade with 2 respective seasons.) * She is one of four houseguests, along with Tim Dormer (BBAU), Jade Goody (BBUK) and Frankie Grande (BBUS) who competed on seasons from two different versions of the show. * Nikki, along with Dallas Cormier, Ramsey Aburaneh, and Maddy Pavle, voted against the majority more than any other houseguest in Big Brother Canada . They did it three times. * Nikki is the second houseguest to be evicted unanimously from Big Brother Canada 4. The first was Maddy Pavle. *She, along Nicholas & Philippe Paquette, are the last houseguests to be nominated on Big Brother Canada 4. **She was nominated the first time along Nick & Phil on Week 9. *Nikki and Raul Manriquez are the only houseguests in Big Brother Canada 4 to be nominated during both parts of a double eviction. *Mitchell Moffit and Nikki are the only jurors who have never won a competition. * On every season she competed on, at least one person walked from the game. Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Big Brother UK Contestants Category:2006 (UK) Contestants Category:5th Place Category:Big Brother Ultimate Contestants Category:Runner-Ups Category:Big Brother CAN Contestants Category:Season 4 (CAN) Possible Contestants Category:Season 4 (CAN) Contestants Category:Season 4 (CAN) Jury Members Category:6th Place